


Brief Encounter

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, Improv-A-Ganza, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened when Colin and Ryan snuck off in that game of IAG Jeopardy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011. Inspired by artwork by Draconica_nova.
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

Colin shifted slightly on his stool, trying to concentrate on the show and not the man on his right. Ryan was so close--thousands of miles had been reduced to mere inches--but Colin still couldn’t touch him. At least, not in the way he wanted to. They hadn’t been given a moment alone since he’d arrived from the airport a few hours earlier, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure the torture. Judging by Ryan’s clenched jaw, he was having the same problem.

Colin caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye, and then felt something brush lightly over the edge of his hand. He didn’t dare look down, but edged his hand to the right a little to encompass Ryan’s wandering finger. The smile which graced his face had nothing to do with the game now being introduced by Brad. He’d never liked the Jeopardy game much, and was more than happy to sit it out with Ryan.

Drew walked over to the pair of them as Brad carried on talking to the audience, and Colin quickly moved his hand away from Ryan.

“Hey, if you guys need a quick break,” Drew said quietly, “now’s the time.”

Colin had a feeling that Drew knew more than he was letting on. He gave him a grateful smile as Ryan nodded and got up. Colin followed him offstage, his heart rate increasing. The moment they were out of sight of the curious audience members, a hand closed around his wrist and he was pinned against the wall. The words on his lips were washed away by a fiery kiss and he moaned softly as he pulled Ryan’s body flush against his own.

After a moment, the kiss gentled as the desperation subsided. Colin ran his hands through Ryan’s hair, enjoying the touch and taste that he’d been missing for so long. Distantly, he could hear Brad’s distinctive voice directing the game and knew that they didn’t have much time. Ryan obviously had the same thought, breaking the kiss and stroking his thumb over Colin’s cheek with a smile.

“Hi.”

Colin smiled back, feeling as giddy as he had after their first kiss all those years ago. “Hi.” 

“I guess we should finish the show,” Ryan sighed, taking Colin’s hand and kissing it.

“I guess so,” Colin agreed quietly, leaning forward to press his lips to Ryan’s once more before reluctantly breaking apart, a smirk forming. “But later your ass is mine.”

Ryan snorted and followed Colin back onstage. “Always.”


End file.
